The Crystal Squad
by The1TrueTomato
Summary: Chrys Rodriguez is a normal kid who just happens to get hit in the chest with a rock and gains supernatural abilities. After some time, he discovers he is not alone with these abilities aand forms a hero team to protect America from evil
1. Your somewhere starts today

**Note: this is my first story so don't be surprised when there is a mess up or a sentence that doesn't quite make sense. With that being said, enjoy my story "The Crystal Squad"**

Chapter 1: "Your somewhere starts today"

 _5:27...5:28...5:29..._

"And at 6:10 we will start _Roulas Roses"_ *click*

At that exact moment, Chrys snacked the snooze button on his alarm clock. _Dammit, is it 5:30 all ready?"_ He thought. He then reached over and twisted his bedside lamp on. He clenched his eyes closed before forcing them to stare at the bright substance. _Time to start a new day_ he groggily thought as he grabbed his towel to start his morning routine. He walked up to the mirror and wiped off the condensation, half expecting the teen looking back at him to look more awake than he was. _I guess going to sleep at 10 rather than 1 wasn't all that helpful after all_ he thought to himself.

He then proceeded through the same process he had been doing for the past 5 years: wake up, shower, get dressed, brush, and saunter downstairs. He then remembered his mom telling him that she couldn't take him to the school with her today and that he would have to ride his bike. He let out a small groan before heading to the garage. As he opened the garage door he realized just how much junk was in the garage. _Aren't people supposed to store cars in a garage_ he thought. He grabbed his bike and started pedaling down the street. He had a long journey ahead of him to the school.

 _Maybe I should get donuts for mom_ Chrys thought with a slight smile. He stopped by the new Krispy Kreme and got a bag which he shoved into his bag. As he headed towards his bike, he saw a man in a dark green jacket undo the lock on it.

"Hey!" Chrys yelled. At that moment, the man undid the bike lock and started running with the bike. "Get back here!" As the two ran, both failed to notice the small light in the sky gradually getting closer to the both of them. It wasn't untill it closer in view that Chrys and the man noticed it.

"What is that?" Chrys asked no one. As the chase continued he noticed that it was heading downward... directly towards him! He froze in place. He didn't know what to do. At this point both the man and Chrys were stopped and staring at the thing. By the time Chrys came to his senses it was to late.

"AGHHH!" He screamed in pain as the thing crashed into his chest. The thing burrowed itself into his chest so much so that it stuck halfway out of him. Chrys was almost immediately rendered unconscious as he he was shot into the pavement. After a few minutes Chrys struggled up out of the crater made by th impact of the thing. Upon closer inspection, the thing looked to be some sort of gem. It had a smooth shiny exterior and gave of an orange glow.

"Ughh...what happened?" Chrys asked as he got up in the miniature crater he made, still unknowing of the rock protruding from his chest.

"Uhhh, you want me to call n' ambulance or somethin" the guy wearing the green jacket asked.

"No, I want my bike back!" Chrys said.

"All yours kid. I ain't gonna steal from you after what just happened to ya." The guy said back and started to walk off. Chrys was cunfosed until he looked at his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted in shock. He didn't know what to think. He was just hit my a rock the size of his torso, it buried deep into his chest, and yet he was completely fine with no scratches other than the dirt on his face. He should not be alive right now. What exactly was he hit with?!

He then noticed the giant hole in his sweatshirt. _Crap._ What was he going to do? He had a ComdeySportz shirt but that would make it look like he had... he had... _boobs_ he thought with an embarrassed blush. _What am I gonna do?_ He panicked. _Wait, what if I use my backpack to cover it up._ He the proceeded to put the backpack over his chest. _I guess it's better then nothing._ He then checked his watch. _7:05._ "CRAP!"

He booked it over to school with only 2 minutes to spare. He burst into the theatre hallway to drop off the doughnut he got for his mom. He then proceeded to run at full speed to algebra II with no time to spare.

The rest of the day up to lunch went smoothly enough. He had a substitute in chemistry so he could keep the backpack over his chest. He wasn't doing anything in band so he was fine there. And luckily enough, he also had a sub in his ASL II class.

But then lunch rolled around.

"What's with the backpack?" Alex, Chrys' best friend asked.

"Uh... I just felt like wearing it" Chrys lied with a nervous smile.

"I'm not convinced." Alex said with a suspicious look on his face. "What's under the backpack?"

"N-nothing." Chrys stuttered out.

Alex pushed the backpack out of the way to reveal the bright orange gem. He gasped in shock as he saw the thing and Chrys quickly covered it back up and hushed Alex. Afeter a few moments Alex opened his mouth to speak again.

"What is that?" He asked with a slight stern tone

"To be honest I'm not sure. Today when I was on my way to school and then this thing just crashes into me." Chrys explained. Alex's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Can it do anything cool?" Alex excitedly asked.

"I don't know, but it has been giving off a glow and my palms and feet have burned slightly since it hit me this morning." Chrys said

"It's decided, we are going to meet in the practice marching field to test out the thing!" Alex exclaimed.

 **After school**

Chrys walked out to the field where Alex was waiting with a couple of devices sticking out of his backpack. Chrys was wearing the same thing he was wearing during the day, minus the sweatshirt.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Alex said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Alex, what exactly are we going to do?" Chrys questioned nervously.

"We're going to test your new power of course!" He replied. "I have all the equipment to test your ability see what you can do. Speaking of which, punch this." He said while pulling out a small punching bag with some wires hanging out the back. Upon closer inspection, the bag looked to be hooked up to Alex's... Switch?

"Alex, why is the punching bag hooked up to your video game?" Chrys said with furrowed brows.

"That doesn't matter right now! Hit the bag!" Alex said. Chrys shrugged his shoulders and pulled back his arm. He then threw the punch as hard as he could at the bag. Alex looked at the screen like he wasn't satisfied with the results. "Looks like your power doesn't effect your physical attack. Alright nest I want to see if you got any faster."

Alex directed him to the end zone to start the run. Then he sat down relatively far away and pulled out a speed gun. "Go!" He shouted. Chrys took off as fast as he could to the other end zone. Alex activated the speed gun and char led the results. "7.84 mph at full speed... looks like it isn't speed related either." Chrys jogged back over and realized something.

"I'm not tired!" He exclaimed. " I figured I'd be out of breath but I'm perfectly fine and don't feel winded!"

"Huh." Alex said. "Judging by the size of that thing, it must've collided with your rib cage and hit most of your vital organ. That could only mean that the thing somehow fused with your body and is now regulating your body at an excellerated rate." All Chrys could do was cock his head. He didn't exactly understand all the science stuff coming out of Alex's mouth.

"Alright! Next test! I wanna see if you can fly. We'll start on the ground." Alex said. "Just try and see if you can float upward or propel your self off the ground. Take off your shoes so it doesn't hinder your ability if you have it.

To be honest, Chrys looked a little dumb with the face he was making and imagining he could fly. Nothing happened of course, but Alex had another idea. "Climbed up that light post." He said

Chrys hesitated but went through with it and climbed up it. He carefully stood up on top of the post and shook nervously as the wind slightly breezed against the post.

"A-are you s-sure this is a g-g-good idea?" He said with an obvious nervous manner. He didn't expect what came next: Alex shook the post, knocking him off balance and he fell off the post.

"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh...ah?" Chrys screamed but then realized he should've hit the ground by the time he was done. He opened his eyes and unclenches his teeth before his mouth dropped in awe. Two beams of what he could only assume were light were keeping him from reaching a rather painful landing. He then thought about lowering the output and he floated closer to the ground before landing. Alex's eyes lit up brighter than the sun.

"That's so cool!!!" He yelled. "Try it again but try using it to push you off the ground." Chrys tried it and was surprised at how easy it was to activate it this time. He slowly and shakily pushed off the ground until he was about 5 feet in the air. He let off a nervous laughter before trying to push off farther.

"Wow! I can see the top of the school from up here!" Chrys shouted down to Alex before landing in a somewhat flashy manner.

"All right, if you can shoot it out of your feet then it's not unlikely that you can shoot it out of your hands. Try it out." Alex said.

Chrys felt something pushing out of his hands and then a beam of light launched out of his hand. Chrys gazed in awe for a few seconds before feeling a burning sensation in the spot we're He fired off the beam and pulled back his hand reflexively and looking at it. There was a small, nearly unnoticeable circle in his palm where he fired off the beam.

"Woah!" Alex exclaimed. "Wait a second wait a second!" He yelled as he pulled out an empty water bottle from his bag. "Try shooting that!" He tossed in the air and Chrys activated the hand beam at the bottle. When he turned it off again the bottle was very clearly gone and only ash remained.

"That's so cool!" Alex yelled. "Alright one more test." He said as he reached to pull something out of his backpack. Chrys was shocked to see a pocket knife come out of the bag, but decided not to move. Alex then without hesitation swung the knife at Chrys' cheek.

"Ow! What the hell!" Chrys yelled in anger as he went to put his hand over his wound, only to be surprised by the fact that no blood came out. Alex pulled out his phone and brought it to the camera to show him his face. The wound was fading away and resealing itself back up. "What in the name of..."

"Woah, you have regeneration powers too!" Alex exclaimed. "Alright I know I said the last test was the last but I want to try one more, try making something." Chrys then closed his eyes and imagined a wall in front of him. Alex gasped which made Chrys open his eyes. Chrys was startled to see a wall made of the same material as the rock in his chest. It had the same glow as the gem did.

"Can you get rid of it?" Alex asked, to which Chrys somehow made it poof into an orange dusty powder.

"What if you tried the same trick but tried to pull it out of your chest? Ooh! Ooh! Pull out a sword!" Alex said with enthusiasm. Chrys reaches toward the gem and imagined pulling out a sword from his chest. He knew it was working when he felt a handle form in his hand and then yanked from that handle, pulling out a katana style sword. Chrys made it poof like the wall and just stood there in disbelief as he realized all the things he just did.

"Wow, with that power, you could be a superhero!" Alex said excitedly before the smile faded from his face. "Oh wait, due to us somehow not having quirks like the rest of the world, Heroes are outlawed... But if you could go to U.A... oh wait, you'd need a lot of money to do that. Well then it looks like it's vigilantism for you buddy." Alex said as the smile returned to his face.

"Woah, woah, woah! Who said I was gonna be a hero?" Chrys said back.

"Well, I just figured since you admired the heroes of the world so much that you would try to become one yourself.." Alex said in a sheepish manner.

Chrys spent some time pondering that. There were upsides and downsides to trying to become a hero in America. If he try to become a hero, he would suffer through many hardships, but he would make his world a better place. If chose not to, nothing would change. He made up his mind.

"You know what? I'll do it. We have gone through to much to pass an opportunity for change. I'll do it, but I can't do it alone. Alex, I need your help." Chrys said with a determined expression resting on his face, his hand held out to Alex. Alex took it with no hesitation. "Now, can we do something about this rock in my chest. I can't go around in public like this."

Alex dug through his backpack and pulled out a small, flat, circular price of technology and tossed it at the gem. The gem then began to disappear and leave his chest exposed.

"That's a piece of technology that is been working on for a while. It can hide and remove the physical properties of something. I call it a stealth dot." Alex said with a proud expression on his face. Chrys was about to question why he would have something like this, but decided it was to convenient to pass up. He looked forward with a determined expression.

And thus began the legacy of the Crystal Squad.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **That was less difficult than I anticipated. Now I'm hyped to do more and hope you guys are hyped too. Also, the U.A. thing is not a coincidence. This story and another story will both be related to it. Hope you all enjoy this in the future**

 **-Tomato**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ins and Outs

Authors notes: For anyone who was wondering, almost all the characters in this story are in fact mine. On to the story!

 _I don't remember my body aching like this since my first year of summer band_ Chrys thought. He had been going through rigorous training, day in and day out. He wasn't exactly the most fit teen in existence and that would be a problem if he wanted to do anything. That being said, after a 2 months, exactly 97 miles ran, and as many push ups as he could muster, Chrys' body was looking pretty tough. Alex has him go through many different exercises, including running along Alex on his bike, pushing up weights, and learning hand to hand combat he didn't even know existed.

On top of all that, he also had _special training._ Chrys has to increase the time he could fire his beams and fly. He also had to practice building structures with the crystalline material. And then there was... _pain training._ Chrys shuddered at the thought of it. _How is constantly harming my body supposed to increase strength?!_ He thought. But it did help somewhat, somewhat meaning he at least didn't flinch at getting hurt and was able to keep doing thing while having cuts and bruises quickly healing.

 _Let's remind ourselves why we're doing this again._ Chrys thought. _America doesn't have heroes due to us somehow missing quirks, and due to this fact, crime is significantly high, especially in the Houston area. We're doing this because we want people to feel safe in this society. We're doing this to protect people who can't protect themselves._

Chrys then remembered the reason why he was walking, _that's right, Alex is going to show me some new gadgets and I was supposed to bring over snacks._ Luckily for him, there was a gas station on the way there. He went inside and went to the soda section. _I better text Alex and ask him what he wants_ he thought. Just then, a man walked in, strolled straight up to the counter, and pointed a gun at the cashier.

"Gimme all the money or I'll kill the boy over there." He said in a hushed voice. The cashier did as he said, shakily grabbing a bag and placing the money in it. "Move faster or I'll make sure both of you don't make it out of this." The gunman said. Unbeknownst to him, the "boy" he was using as leverage had watched him at the counter and noticed the gun. He devised a plan, and went back to grabbing his snacks. By then, the cashier put the money in the bag and the man was about to leave, but just as he was hurriedly making his getaway, Chrys walked out and they bumped into each other. _Finally, a REAL test of my power_ he thought.

"Hey kid! What the hell is your problem!?" The furious gunman asked/demanded.

"Oh, s-sorry sir let me help you with that." He reaches out to grab a wad of money and then pretend noticed that it was stolen. "H-hey sir, I don't think this is yours." He said with a fake stutter. He found that stuttering was the best way to undermine is strength.

"Kid, you've stepped into business that isn't yours, and now I'm gonna have to kill you for it." He said, pointing the gun at the kids head. Then, a rod of orange looking crystal shot out of the ground, sticking the gun to the ceiling. "What the he-ACK" was all the gunman got out before he got punched in the throat. Chrys followed up with a super powered knee to the forehead, knocking him unconscious. _Wow, that was easier then I thought it would be_ he thought.

"Hey mister, I'm gonna buy these if that's okay with you." Chrys said to the still shaking cashier.

"S-s-s-sure." Was all the poor cashier managed to get out.

Later, Chrys showed up to Alex's house. _Convenient that Alex's parents are out of town for now, makes it easier to run tests_ Chrys thought while noticing the lack of cars in the front driveway. He knocked on the door, only for him to hear a mechanical clicking sound, followed by a whirring sound as the door opened for him. _What the hell, how much money does Alex's parents have, is the whole house like this_ Chrys thought with a nervous smile (if it could even be called that)

"Come down here, I'm working on something right now!" Alex yelled you from his workspace. Chrys walked down and was shocked to see the lab had a bunch of stuff in it. _Seriously, how does he afford it all_ Chrys thought. "I've nearly finished with some new enhancements for your beams." Alex said working intently on what appeared to be a glove. Chrys glanced around and noticed more strange devices. One appeared to be boots with glass holes at the bottom. Another looked like a small disc with a red light on it. One more looked like a tablet with a strange case on it.

"What is all this stuff?" Chrys asked. Alex turned around after finishing hi glove to reply: "Support Gear!"

"Support gear?" Chrys asked as he tilted his head.

"Well, my simple minded friend, support fear is stuff that I make for you to use on your heroing and such." Alex answered. "I just made some gloves that should theoretically make it easier for you to blast beams and for longer. I also made some boots for you to fly, or in your case, sort of hop around for longer. Finally, a made a device that monitors your energy readings a little more closely. Go out the stuff on and meet me outside." And with that, he zoomed outside. Chrys stood there dumbfounded for a moment, before doing as he said and heading outside.

When outside, Alex had set up some targets and had his monitor out on a fold-up table. "Alright," he said, "blast that." Chrys obliged and shot a beam out of his hand. To his surprise, it didn't hurt as much as it usually did. "Good, now I want your hover in place until I tell you to stop." Chrys complied and steady beams of light erupted from the soles of his feet. After about 30 seconds, he expected the burning sensation to come to his feet, but to his suprise, it never came. Instead, it felt like a slight itch but nothing unbearable.

"Shouldn't I be, like, burning a hole through my feet at this point?" Chrys asked, still dumbfounded by the lack of pain he was feeling.

"Nope, I specially made these so you could maintain flight a little bit longer than usual." Alex said excitedly as he furiously typed away at his computer. "The boots are made out of simple leather with a small iron plate in the shin for you to amplify your kicking. At the sole, I installed some small, sturdy mirrors, along with those custom shards I asked you to make." _So that's what they were for._ "I found out through several tests that they amplify light if their thin enough, and since your beams act like light, I figured they'd work well. Looks like I was right. It also seems to work with the gloves as well." Chrys didn't get all of that techno-mumbo-jumbo but he thought he got the gist of it.

"There is something I'm curious about though." Alex continued. "Do you know where exactly this rock came from. I did a chemical analysis on the shards you gave me but the program couldn't identify it. It isn't made of any of the known elements on the periodic table. What IS it?" Alex queried.

"Um... well... I.. don't know either. It kinda just... fell from the sky?" Chrys answered. He had no idea where it came from, and he was not nearly as smart as Alex. "I was kinda hoping you figured it out."

"Your saying it's from space?" Alex asked. "But if that's true and from what you told me, the impact should've totally killed you!" Alex said. "It couldn't be come from space... or at least not directly. Hm..." Alex said as he went back to typing on his keyboard. Chrys was just trying to figure out how that math checks out, but he knew Alex was probably right.

"So if the rock hadn't come from space, then it would've had to originate from earth. And it couldn't come from space anyway, even a rock that durable would not be able to survive entry of the atmosphere. But if this originated from earth, it would be comprised of a known element, so then the only logical conclusion... is that this must be a piece of rock form a much bigger rock that must've landed on earth!" Alex exclaimed. _How is that logical_ Chrys thought, but decided he was brobably right. "Chrys do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"There could be more pieces of the rock like the material in your chest. There could even be more people like you!" Alex said. He had no idea how right he was.

 **Sorry for the literal year in between updates. I hadn't felt very inspired in a long time, but I'm back now and hopefully will get more chapters done. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Perspective

**Alright, I didn't actually expect someone to like my story, but one of you does so I guess I gotta make more. On with the story.**

Bryan Christensen has heard a lot of stupid things in his life, said by multitudes of idiots across the years, but now, he had heard possibly the dumbest thing ever.

"You mean to tell me, that you, whose never had a problem with science up to this point, are a week into you 2nd 6 weeks, and you are already failing chemistry?!" Bryan asked incredulously to his phone.

"Yup, heh heh... it turns out I may not be the genius I like to pretend to be." Chrys answered for the other side.

"HOW!? CHEMISTRY IS SO EASY!!" Bryan practically shouted.

"Hey, chill out man, I've been real busy with band and theatre and stuff. I haven't exactly had time to study." Chrys said back.

"Dude, you don't study regardless." Bryan deadpanned.

"You've got me there." Chrys said. "I've gotta go, me and my family are about to go eat dinner. See ya!" And with that, the phone call ended.

 _Dang_ Bryan thought, _I didn't get to ask him what he thought about those new vigilantes seen running around town._ However, Bryan and Chrys were completely oblivious to each others powers. That's right, Bryan also had some super-ness to himself in the form of shoes he found on his doorstep. Well, "found" was a delicate way to put it, a more accurate term would be "tripped like an idiot on his way out the door to school. He opened the weird glassy his they were surrounded in and put them on, hoping that they would make him faster on his way to school. _Heh, what a foolish thought_ was what he thought as he ran to school. The bell for school to start rang at 7:25 and it was 7:19 right now. Now, Bryan's fastest time to school was 7 minutes and 37 seconds, so he really needed to speed up, or he would receive another tardy. But, to his suprise, he got there a few seconds before the bell rang. _Hey, that's not bad, maybe I'm faster than I thought._

School had continued normally for him for the rest of the day until he had track. They had to run The Mile today, which meant they would get their times and ranked accordingly. To everyone's suprise, Bryan go first, and was while ten seconds faster than the two fastest kids in the class. All the kids had stared at him in shock, he wasn't even winded, and the two fast kids looked like they were about to pass out. _Wow, okay, something is not right._ Bryan had thought. On his way home from school, he decided to test something.

He went down a relatively solitary path that people didn't use in their usual commerce home. It was the perfect place to test his newfound ability. He reared up, and shot off down the road so fast, that it wasn't until a friendly mailbox decided to stop his speed, that he slowed down. His head was filled with shock, pain, confusion, and excitement. He had superpowers!

 _Man, that feels like such a long time ago_ Bryan thought as he went back to his homework. The shoes excellerated everything, so he got it done quick. He then decided to go out for a while to do some hero work. Bryan's parents had found out almost immediately that Bryan had new abilities, and they were all for him going out and doing good. He slipped on his hero suit, a black, almost skintight bodysuit with glowing strips of green running down the sides of his arms and in front of his legs, a face mask that covered his entire head, with two more stripes running down it, and green eye slots. Too top it all off, he had a large 'S' on his chest for hi super hero name: SlipStream.

 _God that is such a badass name for a hero_ he thought as he zoomed down to Houston to look for trouble. He was so fast in fact, that he didn't notice a black figure standing up on a rooftop, observing him move.

"I have eyes on the speedster." Chrys said to Alex on his com system, which was just a microphone attached to his super suit. The microphone was attached to his black scarf that flapped in the wind, ran down his shirt: a sweater-like long sleeve tee with and opening for his crystal, black on his torso and arms with tow white strips running out at the crystal and ending at his gray shoulder pads. The microphone was plugged into his phone inside his plain black sweatpants, tucked in at the boots Alex had designed for him. The boots themselves were black with white bits framing the front and back guards. He had stolen some white gauntlets from band and wore those, which came off as fins on his forearms. He had his custom glove under it, complete with the palm circles made of special rock. Finally, he had a bandana tied around his eyes with two lenses for him to see through.

"Dude!! This is so cool! It's like I'm seeing everything through your eyes! Also, WHAT!? There seriously is another super human out there!? I mean, I saw the reports and you said you saw a blur a few times during your patrols but I didn't think it was true!" Alex said with giddy excitement. "Well, don't let him get away, follow him, and be quiet about it too."

 _Well, my coolness just went down the drain_ Chrys thought. He started hopping from rooftop to rooftop, using his beams only when necessary. He was getting ready to boost up to a higher rooftop when he got hit by something that nearly sent him toppling over the edge.

"Ow! What the hell!" Chrys said. He turned around and froze for a moment as he saw something he never expected to see. It looked like him, but had blonde hair instead. He wore a similar outfit, complete with a scarf, except the scarf was torn up and ragged. His crystal was a shade of black, with what seemed to be purple lightning zapping around like a plasma lamp in his chest. His gauntlets were black and spiked at three points, and his boots were the same. Tha bandana over his eyes was sinister looking, aligning well with his maniacal grin and the dark lighting streaks coming off his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Chrys asked the strange, near-miss doppelgänger.

"My name is DarkShard, but you can call me your doom, stupid child." The now proclaimed DarkShard said, with dark lightning sparks now coming off his hands.

"Who sent you?" Chrys questioned cautiously, getting ready to draw his swords if needed.

"No one, I'm here of my own accord. I've been watching you for a while now, and I must say, it's been rather... boring watching you do good. Trying to protect innocents from mugging, preventing death, all that stupid crap. It honestly makes me sick, so I decided to remedy my sickness." He replied, pulling out to black swords from his chest. "My remedy is you, or rather, the removal of you." He said, his grin never faltering.

Chrys decided now would draw his swords from his chest as well, though his were a glowing orange. He got into a defensive stance as he prepped himself for a seemingly unpreventable battle.

"Now, if you would be so kind, I have other things I'd like to do today, and your standing in my way!" DarkShard shouted as he charged at Chrys. He swung both sword in an upward X motion. Without any space to dodge, he hovered off the rooftop with his beams. Chrys went for a two sword slash across the dark assailant's chest. DarkShard flipped back out of the away as he gathered himself. Chrys didn't let up as he kept taking swings at the villain, each being blocked with near perfect precision.

"You're pretty good for an amateur, but just how powerful are you with your gem?" The villain asked with a cackle. He jumped back, throwing both sword at Chrys. Chrys was able to dodge one but the other left a gash across his cheek. The villain then blasted at Chrys with a torrent of dark lightning. Chrys has no choice but to fly out over the street, but the lightning followed as DarkShard chased him. At this point, bystanders were starting to notice, and started filming and pointing.

Chrys was running out of options as the fight drew closer to the street, so he decided to go for a risky move, he charged into the villain with his sword, batting the bad guy away and causing the lighting to stop. He then took a boosted knee to the forehead of the villain as he grabbed his face. With his hand still attached, he blasted the villain with a beam of light to the face.

"Fine! You win this round, but I'll be back!" DarkShard shouted with an air of defiance, and just like that, he shot off into the night. The crowd below started cheering for him as he gave a nervous laugh and wave to th citizens below before taking off back home.

Amongst his crowd of onlookers, three suspicious ones were watching. One was watching in aw, he couldn't believe he actually got to see The Crystal Man in action. Bryan realized he would have to work harder to get as good as him. Another was a man in a suit, striped of course, with a purple tie and his black hair combed neatly to the side. He looked on with sligh amusement, as he made an observation: _so there are others with those unique dark abilities, I'll have to keep that in mind._ The third was a gruff, hulk of a man wearing average street clothes. _That boy might be a problem next week, I might have to break out THAT for the operation_ he thought with disdain.

"Okay, what the HELL was that?" Chrys asked into his coms.

"DUDE YOU JUST FOUGHT A FREAKING SUPERVILLAIN OHMYGOD THAT WAS SO COOL!!" Alex shouted back into his coms, not quite over the excitement from the battle.

"Yeah, isn't that, like, a bad thing though?" Chrys asked.

"Well yeah, but that is technically your job now, so I mean, we got lucky he wasn't something bigger or badder, that may not always be the case." Alex replied.

 _Great, now I have to worry about villains now_ Chrys thought. _Shit._

 **And that concludes this chapter. Introduced a new hero, a new villain and a few other characters. However, we are not even close to all of them being introduced. Buckle up, because we've got A LOT to go.**


End file.
